Oh Daddy Tumblr Prompts
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: Captain Swan ficlets based on the Oh Daddy universe, but not necessarily compliant with the original fic. I recommend reading Oh Daddy first to get a better understanding of their relationship in this universe and how they met before delving into these ficlets. But please be aware these are stories involving Daddy kink, so if that makes you squick, I don't recommend reading.
1. You've been an awfully bad girl

**Based on this prompt: For the prompt thingy can you do "you're being an awfully bad girl" or "you're not the boss of me" in the Oh Daddy au verse? If you're up for it of course. Please and thank you 💖 💖 💖**

* * *

"You're being an awfully bad girl, and Daddy is going to punish you."

A shiver runs down Emma's spine, and she swallows looking forward to receiving her punishment from Daddy

"Climb on the bed, love," Killian orders, "and get on your knees."

She quickly does as she's told, sticking her ass out for Daddy.

She hears him growling from across the room and cranes her neck to catch the hunger in his eyes.

Those striking blues roam her naked body as he licks his lips. Her nipples are strained, core aching badly as a wetness pools between her thighs. She can't wait to be fucked by Daddy.

"Such a naughty little girl, jerking me off in public," he chides her playfully, a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips as he stalks towards her with a pair of handcuffs. "And in front of Mary Margaret and David nonetheless."

Emma grins mischievously, unashamed. She had far too much fun stroking him through his jeans underneath the restaurant table on their double date with the Nolans, and making him cum. It was a good thing his slacks were black when Killian had to stand up and walk to the men's room to wash himself off.

He handcuffs her to the bed and she pulls against the restraints for dramatic effect, but in reality her nectar is now running down her thighs, her clit throbbing in anticipation. Intent on tormenting her, Killian slowly strips his clothes while Emma watches, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his pants off until he's standing in naught but a pair of boxer briefs. She tries to stifle a moan, drinking in the sight of his hard muscles and soft chest hair which lead her eyes down a trail to his hidden treasure underneath.

She can't wait to be able to touch him.

Ever since they had met on the train, they've been unable to stay away from one another. In fact, Emma knew she'd have to introduce him to Mary Margaret sooner or later and tell her everything. The woman just about shit herself when she found out Emma had met CaptainHook in person. So of course Mary Margaret had insisted they make a double date out of the occasion to hear his voice in person and see what the fuss was all about. With Killian Jones, there is much to fuss about because _good god _the guy is the perfect specimen. What's not to like?

Finally, Killian pulls down the last remaining piece of clothing so he's stark naked, his rock hard cock springing free. Emma licks her lips, eyes shining with the lust burning in her gut.

"I am going to give you a good fucking," Killian says gruffly as he moves to the side of the bed and reaches out a hand, gliding his fingers up the inside of her leg.

Emma shudders at his touch, biting her bottom lip as she stares at his long thick cock, looking forward to having him inside her. He slowly kisses along her jaw, his prickly scruff setting her sensitive skin ablaze as he moves his lips down her neck, and moves his hands to her breasts, gently fondling and squeezing the gentle weight in his hands. Emma moans softly at his touch.

"First, Daddy will fuck you with my fingers, then my cock, and I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for weeks."

Emma moans as Killian slips a finger roughly into her heat, fucking her hard and deep. Soon he's fucking her with two, and she's crying out and moving her hips to ride his fingers. Bursts of pleasure explode through her body and she screams with a hard release, unable to think of a good reason to keep quiet as her face flushes red, and Killian continues fucking her with both fingers buried deep. It feels so incredible, it's not long before her body's shuddering once more as she falls apart again, her walls contracting around his digits. She gives a soft cry when she completely erupts, cumming hard and spilling her essence over his fingers.

Killian grins and laps her necture off his fingers with his tongue as Emma catches her breath and slowly falls down from her high.

He joins her on the bed, and takes her chin in his hand urging her to rise as far as she can go being handcuffed to the bed, and seals her lips with his, kissing her roughly. Emma moans, obediently parting her lips, allowing Daddy's tongue to plunge into her mouth, taking her breath away once again as she tastes her orgasm on his tongue.

"Now, sit on my cock and ride Daddy," he commands, his voice completely shattered as he lays back on the bed.

Emma nods, breathless as she climbs atop him, rubbing her silky wet folds along his erection.

"Good girl," he groans, placing both hands on her waist, "Now I want you to ride Daddy good and hard."

A whimper spills from her lips, the anticipation coiling in her belly. She loves riding Daddy. Emma lifts her hips and he presses the tip of his cock into her entrance. She gasps at the invasion of his velvety head in her wet pussy. He is not gentle, prodding her up and pulling her down roughly with his hands on her hips to sheath himself in her tight quim as she slides up and down his rock hard length.

He smirks and looks up as he fucks her, and whenever she closes her eyes enjoying how perfectly and deliciously he stretches her walls, a hard smack on her ass reminds her to look at him as he takes her.

Killian reaches up, firmly taking her breasts in his hands, squeezing them and playing with her nipples. "Does my girl like when Daddy touches her breasts?"

"Oh yes, Daddy."

"Does she love riling her Daddy up in public?" he demands tweaking her nipples.

"God, yes."

"And if we were to go out just the two of us, would you be opposed to riling me up then?" he asks, no longer speaking in the third person.

The question takes her off guard but she knows he's being serious if the vulnerable look in his eyes is any indication.

Her lips pull into a slow grin. "No, Daddy," she answers softly.

Still massaging her breasts in his hands as she leans towards him to kiss his lips, Killian whispers gently, "There's my good girl."


	2. Daddy, can you pass the potatoes?

**A/N: Tumblr prompt: CS 'Oh Daddy' AU please :) - it's thanksgiving and Killian is meeting Emma's parents for the first time - "Daddy can you please pass me the potatoes?". David and Killian reach for the carrots at the same time, Killian beats David and says "Here you go love". The whole table is silent and Emma turns bright red. Killian carries on eating like nothing is wrong.**

**In the Oh Daddy universe, Mary Margeret and David aren't her parents, rather her best friends, but for the purpose of this prompt, they are her parents. This ended up longer than intended and with a little twist, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the prompt, Nonny :)**

**There is no smut in this one.**

* * *

There's a full spread on the dining room table that Killian and Emma had assisted in preparing as everyone gathers around. David sits across from Killian, most likely so he can keep an eye on the man his daughter has been seeing and says grace before sending the plate of turkey counterclockwise around the table. Each of them fills their plate with heaping piles of everything that comes their way.

Emma almost drops the bowl of stuffing in her hand, most likely due to Killian's left hand landing on her thigh and squeezing firmly. A small gasp flies from her lips and the feel of his rough, callused fingers on the bare, soft skin underneath her dress elicits heat between her thighs. She quickly passes the dish to Killian and lifts her fork to shove some turkey into her mouth to repel any attention from her parents as Killian strokes the inside of her thigh.

Out of her peripheral, she can't help but notice the smug grin planted on that handsome face of Killian's as he grins into his mashed potatoes. She also can't help but notice she doesn't have any potatoes on her own plate, the dish on the other side of her father and Killian. Somehow she had missed the dish when it came by.

"Daddy, can you pass the potatoes?"

"Sure, sweetheart," David says.

But before he can move to grab them, Killian already has the dish in his hands, offering it to her.

"Here you go, babe," Killian says sweetly and places a kiss to her temple.

Emma's jaw drops, her cheeks burning crimson with embarrassment. Killian returns to eating his food, the moment completely escaping him as David eyeballs him in confusion.

She takes a sip of her water, wanting to crawl into a hole and hide. Her parents are completely unaware of how exactly she and Killian had met. All they know is Emma met him on a train and had an instant connection. They have no idea about their kink in the bedroom, how Emma calls him Daddy in bed, nor does she wish for them to find out.

"I didn't know Emma had two Daddies," David remarks sarcastically.

She almost chokes on her water as Mary Margaret swats him on the chest. "David, can't you be nice?" she tries to whisper, but Emma can hear her from across the table.

She looks at Killian and sees the tips of his ears turn red, an apologetic smile curving his lips.

"Apologies, mate. I'm just quick to please, that's all."

Emma wants to bury her face in the mashed potatoes at that point, but luckily her parents don't catch on to what Killian actually means. He's not lying though; since she's known Killian, he's proven himself to be a gentleman she'd never known she had needed in her life, and he really is quick to please. But in the bedroom, he's always Daddy because he knows Emma loves calling him that, and he would do absolutely anything to please her.

"Well, good then," David says, staring Killian down with a stern look on his face. "You better treat her right because, as I'm sure Emma's told you, I'm a cop, and I'm quick to use my off duty handgun when I need to."

"David," Mary Margaret chastises her husband.

"No worries, I completely understand being a protective Daddy," he says with a wink.

"Oh, do you have kids?" Mary Margaret's voice is unusually high pitched as she asks before taking a bite of green beans.

Killian scratches behind his ear, his cheeks tingeing with red as he scrambles for an answer. "Uh, I do a lot of roleplay… for work," he answers skittishly.

By that point, Emma's sure her entire face is darker than her mother's cranberry sauce as she hides her humiliated expression in her hands.

"What exactly do you do?" David interrogates him with a suspicious eye before taking a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Killian and Emma have been together for eight months now, but her parents only found out about him recently and invited him to Thanksgiving dinner to get to know him.

"I dabble in acting," Killian answers, eliciting further confusion from her father.

Emma is praying Killian won't actually tell him about his audios, although he hasn't made any since their first night together, especially now that they're actually dating.

"How do you dabble in acting?" her father asks, and Emma doesn't wish for any of the answers it might spur on, whether truthful or not, so she reacts hastily.

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out, her words drawing all of the eyes in the room towards her.

"You're what?!" her father asks, and Emma can't tell if he's actually pissed, just surprised, or both.

"I'm pregnant," she repeats, avoiding Killian's heavy gaze. "That's why Killian responded when I said Daddy. I've been calling him Daddy as practice for when we have the baby. Right, honey?" She finally looks at Killian, catching the dumbstruck look on his face as she takes his hand in hers. His mouth is open wide, but he can't seem to form words. "We were going to tell you after dinner," she says, moving her gaze to her parents.

"Oh sweetie, that's amazing news!" Mary Margaret chirps, clapping her hands.

David, however, doesn't look pleased.

They eat the rest of the dinner in an unsettling silence and afterward, Emma takes Killian aside as her parents are washing the dishes.

"Love, is it true? You're pregnant?"

Emma toys with her fingers and she can't tell what he's feeling. He's in shock, yes, but _is he disappointed or happy?_ she's not sure. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but I panicked," she explains, taking his hands in hers. "I found out yesterday at my doctor appointment and I meant to tell you first. I'm sorry," Emma apologizes, her eyes welling up with tears as she looks at the floor. "I know we've only been together for eight months, but-"

"But, I'm not going anywhere, Emma. That's my baby growing inside you, so of course, I'm not going to let you raise our child alone."

Emma's eyes flicker to his, relief swarming over her as a smile lights up Killian's face. "So we're doing this?"

He nods, raising her hand in his and placing a kiss to her knuckles. "We are."

Emma takes a deep breath, and as scary as parenthood is, she knows this little baby will be truly loved and cherished. Killian will be a great Daddy, she has no doubts. At the thought, a wicked smirk crosses her lips. She releases his hands and wraps her arms around the back of his neck, biting her bottom lip, eyes glowing with mischief.

"Shouldn't we check on your father first and make sure he isn't going to murder me in cold blood?" he asks with a raised brow, knowing exactly what she's thinking.

Emma shakes her head, not worried. "Nah, knowing my mother, she's already calmed him down. In fact, they're probably already planning the nursery," she laughs. "Now how about we go upstairs and celebrate, Daddy?"

Killian growls, not needing any more convincing; he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his hips as he heads for the stairs. "I do love when you call me Daddy."

Thankfully her father doesn't go after him when Mary Margaret has a long talk with him and before the end of the visit, Killian is able to show him how much he loves Emma and how much he wants to be a Daddy (an actual Daddy). Although Emma has to convince David not to shoot him after he finds out Killian has been stealing his mouth wash by Killian's snide remark, "I like my mouth to be fresh when I'm making out with your daughter."

When little Hope Swan Jones is born, it's a miracle Killian is still alive to witness the birth of their daughter, with both of his hands intact so he can hold her in his arms properly.


	3. Better than coffee

**A/N: This was requested by Anon on Tumblr: "I just found your oh daddy fic and I didn't know how I'd feel about that kink tbh but now I'm kind of into it, are you taking requests? I'd really like to read about Emma waking up Killian in a more enjoyable way and then riding him if I'm being upfront about it lol any way your story was really good! and if you aren't taking requests don't worry about it I understand. Have a great weekend!"**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to reply, I've just been working on too many different things. I'm not sure if your prompt was meant for the Oh Daddy Universe. but that's where my mind went, so I hope you don't mind more daddy!kink. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

There is nothing better than waking up to a man like Killian Jones. There really isn't. Not even coffee. Which is what she normally wakes up to, because every morning, he gets up before her, puts on a pot of Folgers and brings a hot cup of it to her in bed.

Coffee is good. But waking up in her boyfriend's arms, the warmth of his body against hers, his soft chest hair pressed against her breasts. The scruff on his beard as it brushes over her forehead when she stirs. The crook of his neck where she likes to rest her head.

So much better than coffee.

And when she's feeling needy, she likes to brush her lips along his collarbone and lightly suck on the sensitive skin. That _always _gets him going. If there's ever a morning when Emma wakes up before him, however briefly, to no erection pressed to her ass or against her core, giving a little attention to that spot on his collarbone is sure to bring him _hard_ in no time. It's his weakness.

Today is one of those days when he needs that kind of encouragement.

The morning light casts a faint shadow on the bed where their bodies lay entwined, and she grins wickedly as she lifts her head to see his eyes are still closed, his chest slowly rising and falling as he sleeps. Her eyes sweep over him, reveling in how gorgeous he is.

She cups his cheek in her hand, gently caressing her thumb over his stubbled jaw. Her hand moves down his neck, gliding over his chest as she plants a few soft kisses down his jaw. She slowly works her way to his collarbone, causing a ripple of goosebumps across her skin, and her nipples harden against his chest in anticipation. The anticipation of making him hard. Of waking him to more enjoyable activities. And maybe a little payback.

There have been plenty of mornings when Emma awoke to find this man's head between her thighs and his tongue buried in her cunt. Not that she'd ever complain about it. But still, a little retribution is in order. Her body surges with heat, her folds coating with arousal against his thigh as one of her legs is wrapped around his waist. Good lord, she's wet, and he's not even awake yet. That is just one example of the effect he has on her.

Emma kisses his neck, her breath warm on his skin as she proceeds to his collarbone, leaving a trail of soft kisses over his skin. His scent, the manly scent radiating off of him in the morning, is intoxicating and she starts to writhe against him, revving herself up in an attempt to rev _ him _ up.

Killian stirs softly under the sweet caress of her lips and the brush of her fingers as she moves her hand from his chest, running it further and further down until she feels the soft, dark curls below his waist. Emma's not sure how much she can take of this, because in her endeavor of trying to tease him, she is driving herself crazy, making herself wet and aching beneath the sheets.

Lightly suckling the edge of his collarbone, her hand reaches his length, and she smirks proudly, feeling his semi-hard erection. He's not quite there yet, but she can fix that in a matter of seconds.

She wraps her fingers around his shaft and moves her hand and up and down, gently stroking him to life.

A rough groan rips from his throat and she continues to work her mouth on his collarbone, salivating as she imagines working her mouth on his cock. She can't stop the high pitched moan from leaving her lips and she can't stop herself from rising to her hands and knees, facing away from him as she strokes him harder and faster. The sight of his beautiful cock as it leaks with precum is what does her in. She leans over him and takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, eagerly running her tongue along his length.

"Ooooh gods, love." His voice is laced with sleep as Emma feels his hands on her butt, groping her gently.

Emma moans around his cock, continuing to pump him as she draws him in and out of her mouth, enjoying his delightful taste on her tongue.

"Fuck…" One of his hands is sliding in her hair while the other is still palming her ass.

It's not long before Emma can't take it anymore. She needs him inside her. She needs to ride and _ fuck _ him into oblivion.

Releasing him from her mouth with a pop, they both whine from the loss. She turns around on her hands and knees and straddles him, her heart racing. Killian's eyes are now open, his blue eyes glinting with desire for his goddess as he watches her. He doesn't question what she's doing, he just accepts it eagerly.

"I wanna ride you, Daddy," she says breathlessly, her wrapping around him again, stroking him fiercely. "Does Daddy want that too?"

"Oh yes, baby," he groans, curling one of his hands around her hip and moving the other to her sex, the heat radiating from her soft folds as he slips his fingers inside her and is rewarded with her slippery wetness. "Please. Daddy needs to be inside you..."

"Oh, God." She loves when he begs.

A whimper falls from her lips as he removes his glistening fingers and brings them to his mouth, licking his digits clean. He closes his eyes, savoring her flavor.

She lifts her hips and lines the head of his cock with her entrance, slowly descending upon his length, and she's so wet, he slides easily inside of her. She moves her hair behind her shoulders and his eyes drink her in as he takes her frame in both of his hands and aides her movements as she starts riding him, her walls devouring him whole. Her nipples are hard and her breasts are firm, bobbing up and down as she fucks him.

"You're so beautiful," he breathes, his words completely wrecked. Moving one of his hands to her breast, fingers tweaking her nipples, he can feel her heart fluttering against her chest.

He removes his hand from her hip, sliding his fingers into her hair, pulling her head down and bringing her mouth to his, fully burying himself inside her. She gasps in his mouth, thoroughly enjoying how full she feels around his cock. At this angle, he is so deep inside of her, his lips moving slow and lazy against Emma's, her nipples brushing against his chest, her head is spinning. She tilts her head, deepening the kiss, both of them moaning and panting, the heat fostering between them until they're both about to burst.

Breaking the kiss for air, she rises slightly so he can draw one of her nipples into his mouth, gently flicking the hard bud, his tongue swirling around the sweet areola before suckling on her breast. He uses his hand to massage the other breast, rolling and pinching her nipple between his fingers.

She feels the rough drag of his other fingertips all the way down her stomach until his hand reaches her core and he's stroking her clit. Emma sits up, her messy, long, golden hair cascading around her as she tilts her head back, moans pouring from her lips. He moves his fingers slowly to tease her and just as she reaches the edge of her climax, he pauses.

"Oh daddy, don't stop." Her voice is needy and whiney, but she doesn't care. She needs him to make her cum around his cock. She's desperate.

"Such a greedy little thing," he growls, but it's not a complaint. Far from it. They both know he _ loves _ when she's all wanton and greedy like this. She can't get enough of him, just like he can't get enough of her.

Abiding her request, he starts again, stroking her clit until she's gasping and moving her hips, desperately riding his cock, her orgasm threatening to crescendo through her body.

"Daddy I'm so close! Oh God, don't stop." She's so close to the edge and she's about to come over Daddy's cock as she rides his dick good and hard, bringing both of them to the edge.

He holds onto her tightly by her hips as she rocks back and forth. And back and forth, causing the bedpost to crash against the wall with every thrust. She picks up her speed, riding Daddy furiously until she's flying over the edge, her walls fluttering around his cock, bringing him with her.

"Oh, God, Killian…" Waves and waves of pure ecstasy ripple through her, tremors possessing her body.

"Fuck…" He groans, his body stilling as he spurts his cum deep inside her.

She collapses into him, both of them clinging to each other, trying to catch their breaths as they slowly fall from their euphoric highs.

Eventually, she rolls over, laying next to him and his arms are wrapping around her as he rests his head on her chest, his heart slamming against hers. Her smile is one full of bliss and content as she basks in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Does Daddy like being woken up like that?" she asks, even as she already knows his answer.

He lifts his head and looks up to her with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Love, whoever said the best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup obviously never woke up to his girlfriend riding his cock. You're more than welcome to wake me up like that anytime you feel like it."

His head returns to his favorite spot on her chest and she smiles, unopposed to the idea. There definitely needs to be more mornings like this. She stands by her earlier thoughts—there is nothing better than waking up next to a man like Killian Jones. Not even close. She combs her hands through his hair, dropping a kiss to the top of his head, grinning against his unruly hair. "Waking up next to you is definitely better than coffee."


	4. Caught in a solo act

**Tumblr prompt: "I have an oh daddy prompt if you have the time. I've been keeping up with your stories and know you're pretty busy. Any way how about Killian comes home and finds Emma taking care of herself while listening to one of his audios?"**

* * *

It's a hot, muggy day in the middle of summer, sweat dripping down his forehead as he wipes at his brow. It certainly doesn't help that he's wearing a suit. Loosening his tie, he unbuttons the top few buttons so he can breathe a little better as he walks up the sidewalk to his townhouse. It's been a long morning and early afternoon of nerve wrangling job interviews and he's ready to crawl into bed and take a nap before his girlfriend returns from the city after her weekly lunch with Mary Margaret.

He's halfway up the stairs of the townhouse when he hears noises coming from inside the bedroom.

_Did Emma leave the television on? _That's his first thought, so he doesn't think much about it, and makes his way toward the bathroom, which is adjacent to the bedroom. He and Emma had been living here for five months now, and he loves every second of it, which is part of the reason why he needs a steadier job. Though he's done with recording dirty audios to get women off since there's only woman he cares about satisfying, he's been snagging every audio actor gig he can get to help pay the rent and other bills. The dirty audios are behind him, they have been for a while now, so when he reaches the bathroom, what stops him in his tracks shocks him—his very own voice. And not only that, but the unmistakable female moan that suddenly makes his breath go shallow and his skin tingle, is accompanied by a soft hum of a vibrator. Which can mean only one thing—his girlfriend is masturbating to one of his audio tracks.

His walk immediately transforms, grows quieter so he doesn't make any noise as he slinks closer to the open bedroom door. Part of him wonders if he should just turn around and let his baby finish getting herself off, but another part of him, specifically the part of him that's growing harder in his pants by the second, is very curious and aroused, and he wants to watch her as she's driven into pure bliss by her own hand and his voice.

And he knows he can't just walk away without beating himself off in the shower. In the end, his curiosity gets the best of him, and he grins as he reaches the bedroom. The door is wide open and he steps underneath the doorway, resisting the urge to unzip his pants and stroke himself. Just before crossing the threshold he draws in a deep breath and steps inside to see his girlfriend completely naked on their queen-sized bed.

Rather than lying down, she's upright, kneeling on the mattress with a vibrator deep in her cunt, per his own instructions on the audio she's listening to. Her eyes are screwed shut and her mouth is hanging open as she pants for breath amidst her drawn-out, vocalized moans. He's seen her naked several times, yet he finds himself breathless at the sight as waves of heat visibly pulsate through her body, her delicious, erotic scent wafting through the room. Killian can't help but palm his unbearably hard erection as he watches his girlfriend thrusting her hips, slowly sliding a vibrating dildo in and out of her beautiful, glistening pussy while stimulating her clit with her other hand. Her pretty pink nipples are swollen and hard as her firm breasts bob up and down gently to the sway of her hips. She's so stunning, he could just stand there and watch all fucking day.

_You like when I fuck you, don't you love? _he asks on the audio, his voice pouring from her phone, which is on her nightstand.

Killian has to admit, he does sound pretty amazing. He wonders how much better he'd sound if he recorded himself speaking to Emma like that instead of a recorder. The desire in his voice, if he were actually speaking to a lover like that, would sound more authentic, right?

"Oh Daddy, yes… I love you when you fuck me," she cries out, moving her fingers vigorously along her clit and moving her hips furiously against the vibrator.

Heat overwhelms him, and the vision of his lovely girlfriend masturbating and the sounds of her moans set his skin ablaze so much so, his hands move in their own volition. He frantically unzips his pants and reaches inside his boxer briefs, dragging out his cock and exposing his rock hard flesh to the air.

"Fuck me harder."

A growl threatens to claw its way up his throat as images of himself climbing on the bed and laying his head underneath her dripping pussy so he can lick up those wonderful juices coating the dildo flicker through his mind. Killian fights off the urge to groan as he pumps himself vigorously, imagining coming up behind her and fucking her hard as she'd requested.

_Baby, you feel so tight around Daddy. Does Daddy feel good inside you? _

"God yes, I'm so close, Daddy."

He can tell she's very close to erupting with an explosive orgasm, and not just by her words. As he increases the speed of his hand, it takes every ounce of control and discipline within him to not join her on the bed and fuck her into the next world, sending her completely over the edge.

Emma arches her back and her thrusts quicken, a slew of moans pouring from her gorgeous lips.

Yep, she's definitely close. Heat surges through him at the thought of her cuming, and God he wants her to cum so bad, it physically hurts.

"Cum for Daddy."

Tearing his eyes away from her cunt, he glances at her face, which is pink and flushed, her features contorted in ecstasy as she opens her eyes, revealing those vivid green orbs full of heat and lust. That's when he realizes he'd spoken out loud, rather than in his head. He's hoping she won't stop, and to his delight, her eyes widen when she sees him stroking his cock, and her moans and thrusts only increase.

"Oh, god, Daddy!"

The sight is so erotic that for a moment he can't move or speak and his knees are about buckle underneath him, so he just stands there, gazing into her eyes with his dick in his hand.

After a brief delay, he manages to drag the words from his throat. "You're so fucking hot like this. Please don't stop because of me," he begs, his voice completely wrecked and shattered, a vast comparison to his recorded voice.

Emma doesn't appear to be off-put though, and that only increases the arousal he feels for her. She's his sweet, yet wanton little vixen who's grown to not be so shy about her sexuality and to voice what she wants. Because he wants to convey to her that what she's doing is okay in front of him and also because he really doesn't want to spoil her mood, he goes over and shuts off her audio.

She pauses her movements, eyeing him in confusion. "What are… what are you doing?" Her voice is just as destroyed as his is.

He grins mischievously and turns on her voice recorder. "I'm giving you the real thing, love. And why not make our own audio while we're at it?"

To his utter relief she flashes a shy smile, unopposed, her cheeks blushing beautifully as she continues her ministrations, sliding her vibrator in and out of her sheath.

"That's it love, make yourself cum. I want to watch."

So she increases the speed of the vibrator and her movements, her wonderful moans filling the room again as he peels off his clothes and wraps his hand around his cock again while she watches intently. He climbs on the bed behind her, but not to fuck her. He slides his hand around her hip, presses his erection firmly against her ass and kisses her cheek.

She writhes in his left arm, his right hand jerking himself off against her ass as he thrusts his hips into her. He can feel the heat radiating off her skin as they're both caught up in unbelievable pleasure. He doesn't take over the vibrator though, only takes pleasure in watching her from behind as he continues to stroke himself.

He lifts his mouth to whisper dirty things in her ear, using the sinful, raspy voice she clearly loves. "Cum for me darling. I wanna see my baby finish at her own hands."

Her moans crescendo to a shout as he feels violent tremors taking over her body. "Oh god, yes, I'm going to cum!" And she does. Her body melts into his, she tilts her head back to rest on his shoulder as she explodes all over the vibrator and her hand. "Oh god!"

That's all it takes for him. He shoots heavy, thick streams of white cum all over her ass and her back and tries to catch his breath as his muscles convulse and he goes limp in his own hand. As much as he loves feeling her slick walls pulsating around his cock and her warm nectar coating him as she cums, he loves the sight of his lovely girlfriend bringing herself to orgasm.

Once he's able to regroup and grow hard again, he turns her around and fucks her on the bed as her phone continues to record them grunting and moaning and rocking the bed. For the first time, he has an audio of himself actually talking dirty to a woman as he fucks her, that they can listen to and enjoy later on. Not only that, but she's the woman of his dreams, so when they do listen to the recording, it's authentic and real in every way and makes them both cum in each other's arms every single time.


	5. Naughty School Girl

**Prompt: "how about school girl outfit + doggy style? thanks for writing and sharing "**

* * *

A blissful smile blossoms over Emma's lips when she wakes and rolls over, stretching her limbs. Through a bleary gaze, she glances at her alarm clock. It's 9 am on a Saturday morning, the morning after another perfect night. Killian had to leave early that morning for work, but he'd left behind a note next to the clock. She picks it up and sees the message.

_Hope you had pleasant dreams, sweetheart. I love you._

_—Killian_

Her smile widens if possible. The note is short and simple, but his notes are always her favorite things to wake up to when she can't wake up next to him. He's always so thoughtful, so caring and sweet, both in the bedroom and out of it, whenever they make it that far. He's such a giving lover, making sure she's always taken care of, making sure she's spoiled rotten. Ever since their first time together, ever since she confessed to him she never had an orgasm at the hands of a man until he came along, he's made sure to always lick her into the next world before anything else. He makes sure she cums several times every single time they're together. For the months she's been with him, she's felt wild with desire, drunk with confidence and she enjoys every second of it. In fact, it's addicting. That feeling of being desired, of being wanted, it's like a drug. So she wants to pay him back, to thank him, so to speak. She's just not sure how. Whatever it is has to be really good. No, it has to be perfect. It has to be something they haven't tried yet. Remembering back to one night a few months ago, one idea comes to mind.

They had gone to a comedy club and she drank a few too many cocktails. When they got home, she was so horny and drunk, she had shed all her inhibitions. She thought it would be a fantastic idea to try out her little school girl outfit from a few Halloweens ago, but before she could get it on, she ended vomiting on herself and thankfully not the costume. He had been so excited to see her in the outfit, but he was more concerned about cleaning her up and getting her into bed. That was just one of the many times when he was so sweet and gentle and loving with her. In fact, she can't think of a time he wasn't sweet and loving, but not always gentle. Only in the bedroom though, when he's rough and pounding into her from behind, as she likes. There were several times since that night he had mentioned the possibility of her wearing the outfit and she'd promised she would someday.

Today is that day.

Still holding onto the note, she grabs her phone from the nightstand with her other hand to send him a text.

**Emma: I love you too, baby. When will you be home?**

**Killian: I should be back around 2:00.**

**Emma: Good. I have a surprise for you ?**

**Killian: A surprise? ?**

**Emma: Mmmmhmmm. But I can't say what it is or it will spoil the surprise.**

**Killian: I can't wait, babygirl. Do you want me to bring home lunch?**

**Emma: Probably a good idea. Daddy's gonna have a big appetite after the activities I have in store for us ?**

**Killian: Mmmmm, I can't wait. And in case you haven't noticed, I always have an appetite for you, my love.**

**Emma: Believe me, I've noticed. That's what the surprise is for.**

**Killian: Okay, I'll pick up Granny's after work. Can't wait to see you, baby.**

**Emma: Hmmm, you especially wouldn't be able to wait if you knew what you'll be seeing me in. ?**

**Killian: Minx.**

**Emma: Your minx.**

**Killian: Always. ?**

A smile spreads wide across her face and her heart flutters, cheeks warming with blush.

Anticipation coils in her belly as she jumps out of bed and stores the note in a safe place with all the others. She scurries into the kitchen and makes some coffee and toast, empties the dishwasher and throws a load of laundry in the washing machine. After finishing a few more chores, she jumps in the shower.

At 1:00, she pulls out her plaid skirt and a white button-up blouse from the closet and rummages through her panty drawer, managing to find a pair of white cotton panties. She doesn't have many these days, since she mostly wears thongs, especially when she knows Killian will see her in them. She grabs a lacey black bra and finds her white, kneehigh stockings with lace, and little white bows for her hair. Her costume is much like Britney Spears in her video, Hit Me Baby One More Time.

She dresses and leaves the shirt unbuttoned, tying the bottom half so her black bra and stomach are showing.

She goes into the bathroom to apply her makeup and brush her hair before parting her long, blonde locks down the middle. She gathers each side into a high pigtail and braids them, tying a ribbon around each end into a bow. She coats her lips in pink gloss and completes the look by wearing a pair of black dress shoes with the buckle. Looking at her reflection in the full length mirror, she grins mischievously. Perfect.

When she hears his keys jangling on the other side of the door, she stands in the hall entryway, which is across the room from the front door. She falls into an innocent but sexy pose with one hand on her hip and the other twirling the end of one of her braids.

Killian comes through the door, bearing lunch from Granny's, but once he gets a look at her his jaw is on the floor and the food almost is too. "Bloody hell…"

Emma bats her lashes and smiles sweetly at him. "I've been waiting for you, Daddy. I've been a baaaad girl and need a good spanking." She spins around and lifts the back of her skirt, giving her ass cheek a good smack. "Will you spank me, Daddy?"

He answers with a growl as she turns around.

He deposits the bag, or rather throws it on the kitchen table and strides over to her like a crazed man. A man crazy with lust. Soon, his hands are far too busy under her skirt, grabbing her ass and rubbing her clothed clit, desperate to see how wet she is and their mouths are too occupied with each other's tongues to eat actual food. His mouth is warm and tastes like a hunger food could never satisfy.

In an instant, she's utterly lost in the kiss, clutching onto his tie to get him closer to her. Food forgotten, everything forgotten, his hands are slipping around her waist and he's picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, kissing her deeply. Once they're in the bedroom, he lets her down so her feet are touching the floor, and they break for air, his breaths ragged against her skin as he kisses her everywhere within reach—her neck, her collarbone, her cleavage—as his fingers continue their assault on her clit. "Has my naughty girl been playing with herself? Your panties feel awfully damp already."

She smirks at him, her eyes closed as he marks her neck with his teeth and his fingers continue stroking her clit. "No. I wanted to wait for you, Daddy," she says breathily. Her panties dampen more with every second he touches her, caresses her with his lips and tongue, his growing erection pressed hard against her core.

"Waited for what?" he teases with a cocky grin, lightly biting her neck.

"For you to spank me, Daddy."

He growls and turns her around urging her to get on the bed. She gets on her hands and knees, pointing her ass at him as she cranes her neck to look back at him. "You like what you see, Daddy? You like me this way?"

"Fuck…"

He sheds his jacket, and the bed dips as he climbs on the bed still fully dressed and gets behind her on his knees. He lifts her skirt and hooks his fingers under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to mid-thigh, revealing her bare ass to him. He runs his hands over her ass, a guttural groan tearing from his throat as he palms and squeezes each cheek. "Such a naughty little girl."

Emma moans and rocks her hips back and forth, knowing that drives him crazy. "So naughty. I need a good spanking."

He growls and brings an open palm to her ass cheek, smacking her hard. "You like that, baby girl?"

"Yes! More, Daddy!"

_Smack._

Her ass is stinging delightfully as he unzips his pants, grabs her hips and slides his throbbing hard cock between her ass cheeks, coating his length in the nectar dripping from her pussy as he thrusts against her.

"You want my cock, baby?" _Another smack. Another thrust._

"Oh, yes!"

"Yes, what?" _Smack. Thrust._

"Yes, please. I want Daddy's cock!"

He pumps his cock slowly against her clit, apparently trying to tease her.

"Gods, you're awfully wet, baby," he groans as she allows him to pull her panties all the way off of her legs. "Have you been thinking about dressing in this sexy little outfit all day, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist you?"

"Fuck yes. I couldn't wait for you to get home, Daddy," she whimpers.

"Good," he says, his voice hoarse and cracked. She knows he's donning that cocky smile of his from behind and she wants to see it, but before she can even move, she feels his hands clutching her hips and his cock plunging into her slick, aching heat in one stroke.

"Oh God," she cries out, feeling so full, her fingers clawing at the bedcover as he pounds into her repeatedly.

"You like when I fuck you from behind, don't you?"

"Oh, yes!"

Removing his hands from her hips, he takes a braid in each hand, using them as handles, tugging gently as he fucks her with reckless abandon. Releasing a braid, he leans back and without warning, swats her ass.

She gasps, moaning loudly. "Fuck!" Everything about this is so hot. His cock slamming into her cunt, his fingers rubbing her clit and the fact that he's in a suit and tie and she's in a schoolgirl uniform as he fucks her.

"Gods, baby. Daddy loves his little siren. Such a good little girl… dressing into this naughty little outfit and waiting for me with such a wet cunt." Emma can tell he's on the edge as he increases his speed, and she doesn't want it to be over just yet, but she needs blissful release. Knowing exactly what she wants before she has a chance to say it out loud, he brings one hand to her hip and the other to her clit, rubbing it furiously.

"Oh God, Daddy… I'm gonna cum!"

"That's my good girl. Cum on Daddy's cock."

The stimulation on her clit, the good pounding he's giving her and his words easily bring over the edge. She screams and shudders violently, clutching onto the covers as her walls flutter around his dick.

"Oh fuck," he cries out with a groan, and she feels the loss as he pulls out his cock and strokes himself a few times before she feels the thick, hot streams of cum hitting her ass and dripping down between her cheeks as his length pulsates against her flesh.

After he cleans off the cum from her backside, she removes her shoes and slumps into the mattress, laying on her back.

He discards the tissues in the trash, kicks off his shoes and sheds his clothing, before joining her in bed. He wraps his arms around her, slipping his hand under her skirt. He squeezes her ass and kisses her lips, still breathing heavily from their activities. "God, baby. You're so fucking hot. Thank you for getting all dressed up for me. That was a pleasant surprise indeed."

"Do you remember the first time I tried to dress in this schoolgirl outfit?"

"Aye, how could I forget," he chuckles. "You vomited all over yourself."

"It was a fun night though, despite getting sick."

"It was, baby," he agrees with a warm grin. "I have to admit, I much prefer cleaning my cum off of you than your vomit."

She bursts into laughter in his arms and kisses his luscious lips.

"Don't get me wrong though, I'll clean up your vomit any day of the week, love."

"I know you would," she murmurs, her heart fluttering as she kisses his cheek. Then she kisses his lips again and doesn't stop there. Her lips make their way down his gorgeous body until she's wrapping her mouth around his cock, sucking him off until another round of cum flows through his dick and spurts into her mouth. She happily swallows it down and licks her lips as she reclaims her spot next to him with a devilish grin. "I prefer your cum in my mouth to vomit any day of the week."

He chuckles and pulls her closer, capturing her lips with his. "Allow me to show you what I prefer in my mouth." And he does. He eats her out until she's exploding in his mouth.

The food, however, they don't eat until later. Much, much later.


	6. Busted

Killian hates when he's away from his love, he really does. But if he's maintaining an actual job, instead of making audios women get off to, then he has to. The only woman he cares about satisfying is the gorgeous blonde who's currently in his bed naked and in a blissful, post-fuck state, probably deep asleep by now. Arousal stirs in his groin as he thinks about her. He'd left her all flushed and drenched in sweat after their early morning activities in bed. He hated leaving her, and God if he didn't need this job he would've easily stayed and fucked her over and over again before holding her lovely body in his arms and snuggling her all morning.

Killian shakes his head. He needs to stop thinking about her if he's showing at the office without a raging erection. He turns on the radio and presses play on his cd player. Miles Davis always helps him relax and stay focused. There's something about the cool tones and complex rhythms that produce brain waves and create relief to the mind and body. Expecting the smooth sounds of jazz, the soft chimes of symbols and the expertly executed, soothing sounds of Miles' trumpet to pour from the speakers, he's surprised when he hears a female voice speaking instead.

It's his Swan.

Cocking a brow, he ejects the disk, finding a blank one with _Daddy _scrawled over it in Emma's handwriting, as opposed to his Miles In the Sky CD. Intrigued, he slides the disc back in. _What is his little siren up to? _He smirks to himself. He knows he shouldn't be listening to it, he's supposed to be letting his mind focus on things other than Emma and the feelings she stirs inside him.

"You're sitting here in traffic and I know you can't wait to come home to me," she says in a smooth, sultry tone. "I know you're hard as a rock just thinking about me riding you or sucking your cock."

An unbidden groan crawls from his throat and he shifts uneasily in his seat. Her words are enough to make him harden underneath his slacks.

"Just imagine if I were there with you. Mmmm, I would love to rub your cock through your pants. Would you like that? Imagine if I were there with you, sitting in the passenger seat as I reached over to rub your cock. Mmmm, I would rub you until you were hard in my hand. I _ looooove _when you get hard for me."

"Fuck." Killian curses under his breath. She'd made him a naughty audio, the little minx. He should turn it off; he's on his way to work and he's driving. As much as he wants to, he can't fantasize about her while he's out in public. He palms his growing erection, trying to relieve some of the tension he feels as he keeps his eyes on the road. It'd be so easy though to just undo his pants and grab his cock. He's not wearing anything underneath, which would make it even easier. Emma loves when he goes commando; it turns her on. She loves to pounce on him as soon as he walks through the door and she loves undoing his pants to find his cock unrestrained underneath. She loves being able to slide her hand down his pants and jerk him off with nothing getting in her way.

"I'm tracing the head of your cock, squeezing it, pushing down harder on the length as it gets bigger." She sighs, "You feel so good, baby. I need more of you. I want to feel your hard dick in my hand. I want to stroke you. I fumble to open your pants, but it's difficult while I'm sitting here in the passenger seat, while we're surrounded by traffic attempting to look as though nothing's happening. You give me that cheeky grin of yours and help me by undoing your belt."

_Screw it. _

He groans and reaches for his belt to unbuckle it, anticipation coiled in his belly, his heart racing. He's never done this before. He's never jerked off while he's driving. He has a hard time unbuttoning his pants while he's trying to drive with the other hand. Which is funny because he can unlatch Emma's bra with only one hand in one swift motion; he's done it several times before with his eyes closed. He's, however, having a difficult time driving and unbuttoning his pants while he's sporting a raging erection and hearing Emma's seductive, raspy voice in his ear giving him instructions.

He finally pops open the button and unzips his pants, but not without jerking on the wheel with his other hand, and the car swerves a bit before he straightens out the tires. He holds the steering wheel with both hands, taking a long breath. He doesn't need to die from trying to jerk off in the car.

The sound of a siren makes his eyes snap to the rearview mirror and to Killian's horror, he sees a cop car behind him with flashing lights trying to pull him over.

Killian cusses under his breath and quickly pulls over to the shoulder. He shuts off the engine and pops open his glove compartment to find the appropriate documents. But he still has a problem. A very big and extremely_ hard _problem. He's still unbearably hard in his pants. He frantically searches through his glove compartment for his Miles Davis CD. He needs to refocus his mind so he can soften again, but it's too late. The police officer is already tapping on his window.

_Fuck. _

Killian turns his head as he rolls the window down. As if things couldn't possibly get worse, the police officer who is pulling him over is Emma's father!

_Fuck fuck fuck! _

Killian takes a deep, trembling breath and offers a small smile as he hands David his identification, insurance and registration, hoping he doesn't notice the bulge in Killian's pants.

"Hi, Killian," he says, scanning the documents. "Wanna tell me why I pulled you over?"

Killian shrugs. "Not sure, officer."

"I pulled you over because your vehicle jerked over into the other lane, so I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Aye, I'm fine," Killian says casually. "I took my eyes off the road for a second because I was looking for my Miles Davis CD." _Good excuse. _

David's eyes light up and Killian sighs in relief. "You're a jazz fan, too?"

Killian nods. "Aye. I never drive anywhere without my Miles Davis CD."

"Ah yes, he's the best damn trumpet player who ever lived."

Killian's nerves dwindle a bit as they have a pleasant discussion about their favorite musicians and songs and he feels comfortable knowing David won't write him up a ticket.

"I'll let you off with a warning, but next time make sure you find your CD before you're on the road, okay? If I have to deliver my daughter bad news and tell Emma her boyfriend got into an auto accident because he was _distracted _I'll shoot you, even after you're already dead, understand?"

Killian nods, but he doesn't like the way David said _distracted. _Does David know he jerked the car because he was trying to _jerk _off? "I'll be more careful, I promise."

David pats him on the shoulder and hands Killian his documents. "Good. Have a nice day at work."

"Thanks, Mr. Nolan."

"Please, call me David."

"Will do… David," he says with a small smile.

"Oh, and Killian?"

"Yes, Mr. Nol-I mean David?"

Emma's father leans in and speaks in almost a whisper, "Zip up your pants. I don't want to have to arrest you for being indecent in public and have to explain that to my daughter, mm-kay?"

Killian's eyeballs almost pop out of their sockets as he looks down at himself and realizes his pants are still unzipped and he's not wearing any underwear.

_Bloody fucking hell. _

Thankfully, David leaves immediately and drives away as Killian frantically zips up his pants and buttons up before he slumps into his car seat.

_Well, that's one way to lose an erection. _

Killian roars up the engine and the cd automatically continues to play.

"Oh, Daddy... stroking your long hard dick is making me so wet. I wish I could slide down on your dick right now and ride you until you cum inside my pussy."

_Fuck. _

Just like that, Killian's hard again. Just like that's he's taking his cock out of his pants and stroking himself while he listening to his girlfriend talk dirty to him. He's never jerked off in his car before. He's also never spurted white, sticky cum all over his good work pants and had to go back home to change. Perhaps this was Emma's plan all along. Killian smirks to himself as he thinks of ways to get her back for this.


	7. Bless Me Father

**Prompt: "hello, can i send you a prompt with more high school costume for oh daddy and/or priest/nun costume + very kinky/smuty + more spanking oh daddy story, they're so much fun :)"**

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been two weeks since my last confession."

"Tell me all about it, my child."

"I have let the sins of the flesh overtake me, Father," Emma intones, trying to push the excitement out of her voice. "Last weekend I had a dream." She has to stifle a laugh as she waits for a response.

"What kind of dream?" he asks huskily.

"A naughty dream, Father," Emma says in an innocent, childlike voice as she twirls the end of her pigtail around her fingers. "I had a naughty dream about a man of God… I dreamed that he… um… he touched me…"

She hears him clearing his throat, his voice cracked when he answers, "He touched you where, my child?"

"My… my private place, Father."

"And how did it feel?"

Emma closes her eyes and imagines him in his clergy robe and clerical collar. "It felt soooo good," she says with a moan.

"That's a good girl. Now tell me, what did he do to your… private place? You must confess everything. Don't leave out any details."

"It felt incredible, Father. I couldn't help myself. I let him finger me, and then he wanted to… he wanted to lick me."

"All young girls have these feelings, my child. Did you allow him to taste you?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"Did you come in his mouth?"

"Yes, Father."

She hears a soft groan, and the corner of her lips pull into a smirk.

"What happened after that, child?"

Emma's clit starts to throb from the images she's conjuring up. "He asked me to put my hand around his… um, his penis," she answers, feigning embarrassment.

"And did you?"

"I did," she supplies eagerly. "I rubbed him until he rewarded me with white, sticky come," she whispers. Unable to resist any longer, she opens her thighs and slides her hand up her skirt and into her panties, finding her clit to relieve the ache she feels in her core. "He shot his come all over my face…"

"Did you suck his cock after that?" he murmurs, his voice strained with lust.

Emma rubs her clit in slow circles, feeling so deliciously naughty. "He was still so hard and so big… I put his cock in my mouth and sucked him hard. I took him deep in my throat and he held my head down until he shot his load in my mouth. He tasted so good, Father. I touched myself when I woke and I felt like a whore. Will God forgive me?" she asks sweetly.

There's silence, except for ragged breathing and stuttered groans. "God forgives all sins, my child. Did you let this man fuck you in your dreams? Did you spread your soft thighs for him?" he asks.

"Oh yes, Father." She fingers herself vigorously as she pictures her naughty priest bending her over his desk and fucking her from behind. It's not long before her body jolts and she's coming in her hand with a loud cry. "Oh my God, I just came, Father!" She slumps into her chair, trying to collect her bearings. She's panting softly, falling from her high when she hears some shuffling, and opens her eyes, gasping at the view in front of her.

Killian is standing in front of her, his pants around his ankles and his cock hard and throbbing in his hand. He's no longer wearing the robe, he left it in the adjacent room, which is a shame, but the clerical collar is still in place. She was so excited when he agreed to go along with this and buy a priest costume so she could pretend to be a naughty schoolgirl and he could be the Priest she confesses to before they fuck.

"You must be punished, child, for your naughty dream," he groans. "And for touching yourself while you confessed to a Priest."

Her eyes are drawn to his dick, which hardens even more under her heated gaze, and she watches as he strokes himself, working his hand up and down the length of his shaft, the velvety head oozing with pre-cum. She can't take her eyes off what he's doing… her panties grow wet as she watches him. "What is my punishment, Father?" she asks, finally tearing her eyes away to look up at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I must administer a good spanking to teach you a lesson. Now take off your blouse, love," he groans, "I wanna see those gorgeous tits of yours."

She rises from the chair and does what she's told, unbuttoning the blouse, slowly and teasingly exposing her white bra underneath, and slips off both, tossing them aside. His blue eyes darken with lust as he drinks in the sight of her naked breasts and pale pink nipples that stiffen under his gaze, the hand around his cock quickening its pace.

"Rub your nipples," he growls. "Pinch them and play with them."

Emma smirks and takes each of her hardened buds between her thumbs and forefingers, lightly rolling them and rubbing them in slow circles, letting a soft moan escape her lips at the delicious sensations surging through her body.

"Mmmm, my sinful little schoolgirl," he murmurs, a small, satisfied smirk stretching across his face. "Lift your skirt for me."

"Yes, Father." Eagerly grabbing the hem of her plaid skirt, she raises it up as far as it would go, showing him her white cotton panties.

His eyes delve between her thighs, his free hand cupping one of her breasts, thumb tweaking her nipple, his breathing quickening. His warm hand feels amazing on her skin, she can feel her warm juices running down her thighs. "Fuck, look at those soaked panties. Is my little schoolgirl wet for me?"

"Yes, Father," she whimpers.

"Good girl. Now, push your panties to the side, baby," he says, sweetly.

She complies with a moan, reaching for her panties and moving the soaked fabric to one side. She loves it when he barks orders at her.

He groans and strokes himself faster and harder when his eyes roam over her gleaming wet folds. "Fuck, love… do you want me to lick that pretty little cunt?"

"Oh, yes," she whimpers, her voice wrecked. "Please, Father."

"Sit on the desk."

"Yes, Father." She pulls herself up on the desk, her heart pounding in anticipation as he gets on his knees. He parts her knees, allowing himself access and she eagerly lets him take her into his waiting mouth as she holds her skirt up, thighs on either side of his face.

He reaches up and tweaks her stiff nipple, squeezing gently as his hot tongue flicks lightly into her folds. Moaning softly, she presses her palms into the desk to hold herself up as she arches back, grinding into his mouth, trying to get more of his tongue as he eats into her. She enjoys the way his stubble scratches her thigh as his tongue laps up her juices, as he sucks her clit into his mouth, his fingers still kneading her breasts and pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples. She cries out when a finger plunges deep inside her, fucking in and out, his tongue caressing her clit, lapping vigorously until she's shaking.

His other hand leaves her breast and curls around her hip as he finger fucks her and licks her up. She grinds against his mouth when she feels the pressure increasing, his hot tongue, sucking and nibbling teasingly on her flesh and he hits that spot with his fingers that has her screaming through her orgasm.

"Oh, Father!"

He groans and carefully removes his fingers, inserting them into his mouth and licking them clean. "Stand up, my naughty little girl," he orders. "Bend over the desk. And spread those pretty thighs."

With shaking legs she stands and turns around, clutching the edge of the desk and spreading her thighs for her Priest. Her blood runs hot, her clit still pulsating, her cunt warm and wet, begging for Father's cock.

"Punish me, Father." Her ass is high in the air as he yanks her skirt, shoving it up around her belly and pulls her panties down to her knees, letting his warm hands wander over her ass.

He smacks her right cheek, the sting sending tiny shivers of pleasure down her legs and through her core. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, love?"

"Oh, yes…" she whimpers all needy and wanton, spreading her legs further apart.

He slaps the other cheek before soothing his hands over her flesh. "What do you say, love?"

"Thank you, Father. Thank you for punishing me."

"That's a good girl."

He spanks her again and again, until she's begging, "Fuck me, Father!"

He chuckles, and she feels his stiff cock and warm, sticky precum on her soft skin as he presses it against her, smacking her ass again. "My little school wants her Father's cock deep inside her, filling her up, doesn't she?"

She bites back a moan, and when she doesn't answer, he spanks her again.

"Answer me, love."

"Yes! Please… fuck me!"

He pulls her panties further down and she lifts each foot so he can remove them, tossing the fabric aside. She braces herself against the desk when he grabs her hips and nudges the head of his dick at her entrance, slowly sliding it through her wet folds and starts pushing inside her.

"Tell me what you want, Emma," he says huskily, slapping her tender flesh again.

"I want your dick in me," she cries, trying to stifle the desperation she feels deep inside her belly. "Fill me up, Father!"

"You want my cock, love?"

"Yes, please!" She groans and tries to push back against him, her walls aching to milk him dry.

"Tell me, baby." His fingers tighten around her hips, hard enough to bruise.

"Fuck me, Father Please!"

Finally, he plunges into her with one smooth maneuver, and pounds into her, claiming every inch of her tight, aching walls.

"Fuck… Emma," he groans. "So soft and tight for me…" His hips find a quick pace and he fucks her hard and deep his balls slapping mercilessly against her swollen clit, skins smacking, and she feels her orgasm already building inside her. He reaches underneath her and roughly rubs her clit, and she rocks back and forth, taking as much of him as she can.

"Yes… harder! Harder!" she cries. "Come inside me, Father!"

"Fucking hell, love," he growls, pounding into her tight, wet pussy, his fingers working quickly on her clit. She's so close… so, so close...

"I'm about to come, father."

And she does; she comes so hard, her walls gripping him tightly, her body trembling, knees almost buckling underneath her.

"Emma…" He climaxes with a loud groan, hot come spurting deep inside her, his fingers digging sharply into her skin and loosening as the intensity passes.

They're both still catching their breaths as he presses a few tender kisses down her spine. "We should do this more often, love."

Killian steps back, allowing Emma to rise from the desk.

"That's not a bad idea." She turns around and wraps her arms around the back of her boyfriend's neck, managing a naughty smirk, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I have many sins to confess, Father."


	8. Tell me when to grab the cupcake

**A/N: So this is a prompt from teamhook after I told her about a cupcake joke I heard from comedian, Kelsey Cook where she talked about dirtiest thing her friend did in bed. Alma says I should take full responsibility for this, but she's the enabler 😉 So here it is, Alma.**

**There's not really any Daddy kink, just mentions of it. Hope you all enjoy anyway.**

**Since this is Fanfiction Net, I can't share the link of the cupcake joke, but it's easy to find if you search "Kelsey Cook Cupcakes" on Youtube**

* * *

Dressed in naught but sheer, black negligee, Emma enters the bedroom and places a hand on her hip, lips turning up into a mischievous smirk as she holds a chocolate cupcake in the hand hidden behind her back. Killian, however, is lying in the center of the bed gloriously naked from head to toe, his wrists tied to the headboard with silk cords.

He growls as he drinks her in, the excitement in his eyes matched by his rock hard cock springing up to greet her.

This is his fantasy.

For their one year anniversary, they'd decided to play out each other's chosen sexual fantasy, other than the Daddy kink they often enjoy in the bedroom. That never gets old, but still they wanted to try something different tonight. Killian confessed he always wanted to try bondage, and well, it paired nicely with her fantasy, just as nicely as what she's about to pair her bare cupcake with. She, however, hasn't exactly told him about her fantasy. _Yet. _

As she slowly saunters to the bed, he watches her with an intensity that always makes her skin flush and her pulse race, heat rushing to her core. He balls his hands into fists, fighting against the restraints and growling in frustration. She can tell he's having a difficult time not being able to touch her. But again, this was _his _idea.

Climbing onto the huge bed, she pulls her hand from behind her back, revealing the cupcake and placing it on the mattress next to him.

He raises a single brow, amusement dancing in his eyes as she crawls up his body. "That's your fantasy? To eat in bed?"

She nods. "Mmmmhmmm."

"There's not even frosting on it, love, and pardon me if I'm mistaken but isn't the frosting the best part?"

A low, sultry laugh escapes her throat before she crushes his lips with her own, muffling the sound with his mouth. He's so adorable when he has the clueless look on his face, like that of a lost puppy dog. He groans into the kiss and slides his tongue along the seam of her lips, eager to taste her, but instead of opening her mouth in invitation, she pulls away with a devilish smirk on her lips, nuzzling his nose with hers. "You're right, the frosting _is _the best part."

He glances over at the cupcake again. "Then I think you'll be disappointed when you eat it, love. Your cupcake might as well be a muffin."

She frowns playfully. "It's not a muffin."

"I know that, I'm just saying it's missing frosting."

Her eyes are tainted with mischief as she reaches between them, wrapping her hand around his cock and lightly stroking him.

Sinking his head into the pillow, a low groan tears from his throat, his features relaxing as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Yes, but you can change that." She wants to tell him to frost her cupcake but she's afraid it would sound like they're filming a cheesy porno.

He manages to lift his head again, the furrow of his brows deepening. "I'm afraid I don't have any frosting, Emma."

The hum her throat produces is muffled by his collarbone as she kisses him there, and then her eager lips shift to his neck, leaving a trail of hungry kisses down his body—his broad chest with a dusting of dark hair that tickles her nose, his abs rippling under her lips, the thin happy trail leading her below his waist. Her skin tingles as a particular craving comes over her. She wants to feel the throbbing of his cock against her throat. She salivates at the thought of tasting him, the thought sucking him off until he produces his hot, salty cum she loves so much. Her panties are fucking soaked in anticipation. "Not yet."

Before he can open his mouth to respond, her lips are wrapped around his cock, her mouth taking what's hers, inch by delicious inch.

A carnal groan tears from his throat when she swallows him whole. "Jesus, Emma," he breathes, bucking his hips into her.

She tries to smirk around his length as she works on her boyfriend, causing him to squirm on the bed and fight against his restraints.

"Emma… you can untie me now, I wanna touch you." His voice is wrecked with agony from not being able to use his hands.

Still holding the base of his shaft in her hand, she pulls her mouth from his dick with a pop as she lifts her head. "Oh no… you're staying tied up." She grins at him and cups his balls in her other hand, sliding her fingers behind them to massage the sensitive skin there. The spot she knows drives him wild.

"Oh, fuck." His head is back against the pillow again, a slew of curses leaving his lips. "So fucking good."

She wraps her lips around his velvety tip to taste the pre-cum gathering from the slit and licks up his length. Another thing he loves. "Tell me when to grab the cupcake."

Her words seem to sink in, his eyes glinting with comprehension, a smirk curving his lips as she peers up at him. "I knew you were up to no good, you naughty little minx."

She smirks unabashedly and takes him in her mouth again. She can't wait for her sweet treat. Bobbing her head up and down, she sucks him firmly, her hand fiercely jerking him off. Soon he's begging her to keep going. She would slap on a satisfied smirk if not for her boyfriend's dick in her mouth. She takes in as much of him as she can, enjoying the feeling of his tip pressing against the back of her throat. The throbbing and twitching become more frequent and she can sense he's close to exploding when his legs tremor and his groans grow louder.

Her suspicions are confirmed when he calls out roughly, "Grab the cupcake, baby."

Emma quickly releases him from her mouth. "Yes, Daddy." She takes the cupcake in her hand, making sure it's in his direct line of fire as he spurts a long stream of cum. She pumps him dry with her free hand, watching him as his mouth hangs open, his legs trembling as he ices the cupcake with his hot, sticky seed. Emma licks her lips in anticipation.

As he tries to catch his breath, she takes a bite of the cupcake while the frosting is still warm and fresh. It's certainly an odd combination, but his cum adds a bit of tangy sweetness to it.

As she chews it slowly in her mouth, Killian watches in bewilderment. He can't believe she's eating his cum on a cupcake. Then again, neither can she. She got the idea from Mary Margaret during an evening out with the girls. Her friend had been shy about admitting the dirtiest thing she's done in bed with David. She said she liked to eat cupcakes in bed, and the others all laughed, thinking she meant it was dirty because of the crumbs. But when Ruby finally coaxed it out of her, they were all surprised what Mary Margaret actually meant. Ever since then, it intrigued Emma enough to try it with Killian. She, of course, had to fess up about her Daddy kink with him, and now they won't stop teasing her about it. Anytime Mary Margaret teases her though, Emma uses her friend's cum cupcake fetish as ammunition. _At least I don't eat cum off a cupcake, _she'd say. Well now she can't say that anymore.

"Well? How's your cupcake, love?"

She licks her lips, swallowing the last remnants of food and bodily fluid in her mouth. "It's both savory and sweet, my favorite kind of treat."

Killian groans, his tongue hungrily lashing across his lips. "It's my turn for something savory and sweet, my love."

Emma smirks and puts on a show of removing her lingerie before climbing into bed again. She kneels on the pillow, straddling Killian's face and lowering herself to his waiting mouth as her hands latch onto the headboard.

Killian eagerly licks her up, growling, "Mmmm, my favorite kind of treat," against her folds.


	9. Proving a Point

**A/N: "Hey Hannah hope everything is well during this weird time. Quarantine and all that :/ I would like to submit an oh daddy prompt if you're still accepting those? I was thinking Emma and Killian need a Plummer or a cable guy to come to their house but it turns out to be one of Emma's ex and killian feeling a bit territorial takes her to their bedroom to make her scream to prove a point ?"**

* * *

Oh, fuck. It's _him. _

Peering through the peephole, Emma's initial inclination is to dash to the bathroom and climb out the window which leads to the backyard. But then Killian would have to answer the door which would _not _be good. Her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend alone in the same room to talk about her? Oh no no no, that was _not _going to happen. And based on his timing, and because they were expecting a plumber, Graham must be him, because why else would he be here at 9 am in the morning? No, he's here to do a job, not get her back. Besides, she's a grown-ass adult in a committed relationship, and for once in her life, she's unbelievably happy, so she can open the freaking door to let her ex-boyfriend unclog her pipes. _Ew, not in that way. _Her sink's broken and needs to be fixed. So she hauls the door open to let him in.

His face lights up when he sees her, and she doesn't fail to notice how his eyes leave her face for a second to roam down her body. She's wearing nothing but a silk pink robe since his knocking had interrupted a hot, steamy moment in the bedroom.

Yesterday, Killian told her what time to expect the plumber so she wouldn't be surprised to find a strange man in the house when she woke up, nor would she be waltzing around the house naked (because when it's just the two of them, Killian definitely isn't opposed to her walking around in the nude, and in fact is always trying to enforce a _no pants_ policy for the evenings. But because Mary Margaret and David have a key to the house and walk in whenever they feel like it, the _no pants_ policy is out of the question). But she couldn't help herself when Killian is in bed with her, his morning wood pressed to her butt. She thought they'd have enough time for a quickie, but they were sorely mistaken when there was a knock on the door earlier than expected. Instead, he asked her to get the door so he could take a moment to cool down.

* * *

"Emma?"

He doesn't recognize the voice when he leaves the bedroom, but he hears Emma greeting him in a similar manner as if they know each other.

"Graham…"

Killian stops in his tracks and lingers in the hallway, his brows creasing as he tries to recall why that name sounds familiar.

"It's been a long time. How are you?" he hears Graham say enthusiastically.

Ah, yes, Graham is one of her ex-boyfriends. He remembered Emma talking about him a while back. They had a three-month fling a few years before Killian met her. He remembered Emma saying he was too emotionally unavailable after a jealous, manipulative ex-girlfriend sort of broke him when she ripped his heart out without so much as batting an eye, and he couldn't seem to bounce back from that.

Knowing his relationship with Emma wasn't serious, knowing that, despite the sex being the key component in that relationship, Graham wasn't able to bring her to orgasm, and then hearing how tight Emma's voice is when she talks to him, Killian exhales a deep breath of relief. He's not worried.

When he steps into the living room, he notes that the guy is... somewhat attractive. Brown, curly hair, slightly defined muscles, a face that could probably qualify as aesthetically pleasing to most people. He appears to be around Emma's age, maybe even younger, but much taller than her, Killian bitterly notices when Graham is close enough to her.

Too close.

Especially when Graham throws his arms around Emma and draws her into a hug. A hug that's way too tight and far too long for Killian's liking. Not to mention, very unprofessional and inappropriate. Isn't he the fucking plumber?

Killian's jaw ticks as he watches this complete stranger, to him at least, rubbing Emma's back affectionately.

Who the bloody hell does this wanker think he is?!

But judging by how Emma doesn't mold into the hug, whatever feelings Graham still harbors for her are definitely not mutual.

Killian's presence is not even noticed yet, by Graham at least, as he enters the living room and stalks toward them.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Graham says huskily in her ear, as though he's speaking to a lover, rather than an old fuck buddy. He pulls away only slightly, still gripping her shoulders.

And Killian doesn't like it one bit.

Graham takes his time giving her a once-over, and Killian balls his hands into fists, suppressing the urge to lunge at this ponce and punch him in the nose. "You look good, Em. Real good."

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Killian asks condescendingly before jumping into Graham's line of sight, placing a possessive left hand on Emma's back and pulling her in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Graham finally tears his gaze away from her, taken off guard as Killian turns his head to look at him, extending his right hand and smiling widely—and ironically. "I'm Killian, her boyfriend."

He can see out the corner of his eye, the slight smirk on Emma's lips as Graham shakes his hand in hesitation. "Graham Humbert," he says, and of course has to add very casually, "Emma and I used to date."

"Briefly," Emma adds quickly and turns toward Killian, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him on the lips as though to ease his worries, letting him know anything she once felt for Graham is nonexistent.

Killian knows this, he knows Emma's love for him runs so much deeper than anything she ever felt for Graham. No, it's not Emma he doesn't trust. It's the wanker staring at his girlfriend with longing looks, googly eyes and also perhaps a hint of jealousy as Killian grabs her hips and pulls her into him. Emma responds by placing her hands on his chest, nuzzling his nose with hers and kissing him softly. Killian smirks against her lips as he feels the other bloke's jealousy intensify.

Graham clears his throat, speaking awkwardly. "So, uh… I'm here to look at your pipes."

Emma and Killian force themselves apart and return their attention to Graham after his words remind them of his presence.

"Right," Emma says, forcing a smile at Graham.

As she leads the plumber to the kitchen, Killian watches as he openly checks out his girlfriend's ass. He growls.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me! _

"The pipes are the only thing you should be looking at, _mate," _he barks with evident disdain, emphasizing the _t_. But it's not until Graham stops and turns around to look at him, when Killian realizes he actually spoke out loud, instead of to himself like he'd intended to.

"What was that?" Graham asks, cocking a brow.

Killian heads for the bathroom, passing Graham along the way and planting a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing it with a warning grip as he murmurs in a polite tone, "You heard what I said."

Embarrassed for getting caught staring, Graham hangs his head, whispers an apology and proceeds to the kitchen.

Killian goes to the bathroom to calm down, clutching onto the edge of the counter to prevent his jealousy from consuming him. He has to take a long, deep breath and splashes some cool water over his face to cool down, but knowing Emma's in the kitchen with her ex in nothing but her bathrobe, knowing how unbelievably sexy she is and knowing very well Graham is taking full advantage, makes his blood bubble. He's not happy Graham turned out to be their plumber. He should've just figured out how to fix the plumbing issue himself, but his attempts only resulted in him discovering that the blockage seemed to be further down where the pipes disappeared into the wall and he knew it was time to call a plumber.

He dries his face with a hand towel and returns to the kitchen to find Graham _not _working and instead, leaning against the counter engaging Emma in small chit chat.

_Un-fucking-believable. _

Graham is being all flirty and charming, and although Killian knows Emma's only trying to be nice and is not at all interested in her ex or his attempts to reconnect, he doesn't like it. He doesn't like it one bit.

So instead of listening to any more of Graham's bullshit, Killian swoops in, grabs Emma's hand and tugs her out of the kitchen so fast, she giggles over the threshold. And because he wants so badly to show Graham what he'd missed out on by not caring enough about Emma's pleasure and instead, leaving her unsatisfied in the sack (and because apparently he's a child) Killian pulls her into the bedroom, closes the door, crushes her lips with his and throws her on the bed like a rag doll. Her giggles echo against the walls as he drags his lips down her neck, growling against her skin.

"Daddy's not jealous, is he?" she asks in amusement while tipping her head back, moaning as Killian nips the soft skin at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Of course not," he claims breathily and undoes his pants. He rips Emma's robe away from her lovely breasts and draws her soft nipples into his warm mouth, instantly making them hard as his cock stiffens against her nub. Without wasting another second, he takes his cock in hand and places the tip against her entrance, thrusting into her.

Emma moans and snakes her legs tightly around his waist, eagerly taking his entire length as he fucks her rough and hard, making her scream, "Oh, Daddy! Harder… please!"

Killian groans and gives his Swan exactly what she wants. What she needs.

"Yes, Killian, yes!"

There's something about knowing her ex is just outside the door listening to Emma scream her boyfriend's name in ecstasy, letting Graham know exactly who she belongs to as he makes her come undone—something Graham could never do—that makes his blood run hot. Killian brings her to orgasm over and over again, each time making her scream so loudly, he's sure the entire neighborhood can hear.

After they're done, both flushed and clothed and back in the kitchen, he doesn't have to wonder if Graham heard them or not because judging by how flustered he is, how crimson his cheeks are and how much he stutters when explaining how he fixed the sink, he _definitely _heard.

Killian has to suppress a smirk.

Graham gathers his tools and says earnestly to Emma, "I'm glad you found someone who's capable of making you happy after I couldn't." _In more ways than one, _Killian is tempted to add. "It was nice seeing you again." He glances at Killian. "And it was nice to meet you."

Killian grins big and wide as he opens the door for Graham. "Oh, believe me when I say, the pleasure was all _ours."_

Graham stumbles ungracefully over the threshold, almost tripping and falling and dropping his toolbox but catching himself on the doorframe. Killian can sense Emma is suppressing a laugh as Graham flashes them a forced, awkward smile before turning around and taking off.

Killian chuckles as he flings the door closed, never seeing a man so flustered or embarrassed in his entire life. As he scoops Emma up into his arms and carries her off to the bed again, her giggles reverberating through the house, he almost feels sorry for the poor bloke.

_Almost._


	10. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary: Office AU. Killian is Emma's boss, and after a Freudian slip of the tongue, very inappropriate office etiquette ensues ;) **

**A/N: "Daddy!kink prompt: I know it's different than the verse a bit, but what if they didn't know the other was into that kink? And one day one of them lets it slip? Maybe? I think it could be fun/you're ridiculously talented and I know you could do it. Thanks!"**

**This one shot is not related to the original Oh Daddy verse, per request, and so this is a different setting entirely. I also paired this with another prompt from someone who sent their Oh daddy prompts via gifs. But I've only included one in this part and the rest of the gifs will be in another one shot, probably used together if I can swing it.**

* * *

Emma has it bad for her boss. She's been working at his firm for about a year now and has yet to gather the courage to admit her feelings for him. Instead, she keeps telling herself they should remain friendly but professional, and every day, she carries this huge lie on her shoulders, and every day, either he goes into her office to chat with her, or she goes to his, telling herself they're just good friends and nothing more. She'll sit on the edge of his desk and they'll talk about whatever—work, the weather, and anything that comes up naturally in conversation. She'd like to think he feels the same for her—if the way his eyes light up when she enters his office or the smiles he graces her with are any indications. He also has this adorable habit of scratching behind his ear when he's nervous, and yep he does that when he's with her.

But if he feels the same way about her, then why hasn't he said anything or asked her out? Is it because he wants to keep things professional? He's her boss after all, and if he were seeing any of his other employees, she'd think it was creepy and wrong and unfair (and yes, she'd be insanely jealous), but somehow she doesn't find it wrong to fantasize about him every night fucking her on his desk or in his chair. She's not sure if his feelings are mutual, but she's sure he would've said something if he really heard her and Ruby talking about him in the break room a few weeks ago while they were eating lunch from the cafe down the street.

Emma regrets the day she admitted to her foul-mouthed friend she has feelings for their boss because while Emma tries to forget (but miserably fails every single time) Ruby constantly reminds her.

"You know, Emma, I don't understand why you don't just march into Killian's office, ride him in his chair like he belongs to you, and make him your Daddy."

Emma also regrets the time she told Ruby about one of her fantasies which entailed Emma calling him Daddy as he fucked her.

"Hello, ladies," Killian greeted cheerfully as he entered the break room and headed to the refrigerator.

_Fuck. _

Emma's cheeks were on fucking fire, and as soon as Killian turned his back to open the fridge, she shot Ruby a scowl so deadly, she was surprised her friend didn't burst into flames. Ruby just covered her mouth trying to choke down a laugh.

Thankfully, Killian said nothing and nuked up some leftovers he'd brought to work and left to eat in his office.

To this day, Emma still has no idea whether Killian overhead Ruby talking about him. If he did, he never said anything about it.

Emma's busy running some insurance quotes for a potential client when she hears a tap on the door frame. She stops typing to look up at Killian as he stands in the doorway.

"Morning, Killian," she greets, flashing a slight smile.

"Good morning, love. May I come in?"

Oh God, that smooth British accent, that silky voice always does things to her. She clenches her thighs together under her desk. "Yeah, of course."

He offers a shy grin and walks over to her desk. "If you get a moment today, can you step into my office?"

Emma gulps. Something tells her he's not inviting her into his office to shoot the breeze like they normally do. No, this sounds a bit more serious than that. She clears the frog from her throat. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'll see you then," he says before turning around and leaving her office.

Well, that was disappointing. He didn't even start up a casual conversation like he usually does. And did he seriously just wink at her? What the hell is going on? Is he finally saying something about how Ruby spoke of him? Are they getting written up, or worse, are they getting fired?

But that was weeks ago.

Emma feels sick to her stomach and pales as she tries to continue with her tasks without constantly wondering what he wants to speak with her about. But she can't stop worrying. So as soon as she finishes the mountain of work on her desk, she gets up and goes to Killian's office, which is around the corner. The atmosphere is either very hectic at the end of the day, with people calling and requesting quotes or endorsements at the last minute, or quiet and laid back, and today it's the latter. Jones Insurance Agency isn't very big, but because it was just remodeled six months ago and in a prime location downtown, it does pretty well for a small insurance firm in an insignificant town like Storybrrooke.

Emma takes a deep breath, her hands shaking and her heart racing as she knocks on Killian's door.

"Come in."

Emma steps in and shuts the door behind her. Killian's office has an enormous picture window with a stunning view of the sea, and she always loves gazing out the window on a sunny day or in the evening when the sun is setting. But truthfully, she loves gazing at the owner of said view, who is currently dressed down, with his jacket off, his sleeves rolled up, shirt untucked with the top three buttons undone, exposing some chest hair, and his tie loose around his neck.

"Hi, love," Killian says sweetly as he drags a hand through his unruly hair before gathering some papers from his desk. "I wanted to go over these reports for tomorrow's meeting."

Emma sighs in relief, her heartbeat slowing a little as she rounds the desk and looks over his shoulder so she can see the papers he's referring to.

"You can have a seat if you want, love," he says, looking up at her.

"No, that's okay, I've been sitting all day," she laughs. "I'm good where I'm at." In more ways than one. Even though it's the end of the day, she can still smell his intoxicating cologne. He smells amazing.

"I won't be here tomorrow morning, so I need you to lead the sales meeting tomorrow if you don't mind of course."

"Yes, I can do that," she says with a smile.

"Brilliant," he says appreciatively and goes over the usual topics covered in their meetings, like what their best experience with a client was that week and what was the worst. They always share stories and challenges and ways they can overcome certain challenges. Their jobs aren't the most exciting—Killian is a Life Insurance agent and the owner of the firm and she's a home insurance agent—but she has a feeling sex between them would be fantastic.

She changes her mind and takes her usual seat at the edge of his desk because she's wearing heels and they're killing her feet. He doesn't seem to mind though as he discusses sales numbers and quarterly goals and other things she needs to know to lead the meeting tomorrow but honestly, she can't focus on a word he's saying because he's so close to her and she's watching those soft, sensual lips move as he speaks, watches the way his wet, sinful tongue sweeps across those lips as he flips to the next page.

She's imagining all the things he can do to her with that tongue, imagines how good it would feel between her thighs. Emma crosses her legs, feeling herself growing wet at the thought and tries to shake away those sinful thoughts. She really shouldn't be thinking about her boss in this way, but she can't help it. She wants to ride him in his chair and fuck him until he cums. She wants to call him Daddy and tell him to fuck her until she can't walk straight.

"These are some sticky areas, so we must focus on ways we can improve and hit our numbers for the month. I want our sales to be a hundred and ten percent."

Emma's mind is too far in the gutter at this point because it's the end of the day, she's tired and apparently she's a giddy school girl all over again. "Oh Daddy, please talk dirty to me some more," Emma giggles. She's not sure why she says it; at first, she thinks she only imagined it, but the way Killian lifts his head and the way his pupils dilate, she realizes her mistake. And she called him Daddy!

_Oh fuck_.

She gasps, her eyes wide with horror. She's definitely getting fired. She wishes she could crawl into a hole right now and be buried with her humiliation.

As she opens her mouth to apologize and give her resignation, Killian cocks a brow, a slight smirk hinting on his lips. "You better watch it, love, or Daddy will have to bend you over his desk and spank you," he teases back.

Emma's heartbeat shoots through the roof, her mouth parted as she gazes into those piercing blue eyes. So he's in a playful mood today? Okay, that's good. She can definitely work with this. Pressing her palms into the desk, she leans in closer to him and murmurs, "How do you know I don't like being spanked?"

Killian's mouth opens, his tongue flicking against the inside of his cheek. God, he's sexy when he does that. Her panties are fucking soaked.

"I had a feeling what Ruby said that day in the break room was true," he says cockily, tilting his head.

Emma's brows climb her forehead, pure shock washing over her. "You heard that?"

He nods. "Aye."

Her stomach drops. "I'm sorry about that. Ruby has no filter."

Killian chuckles, breaking through Emma's walls of embarrassment. The sound eases her nerves a bit. "I'm not mad about Ruby's comments, more like intrigued actually."

"What?" On one hand, Emma's completely relieved he didn't fire her or Ruby even though he overheard their conversation, but on the other hand, it's still embarrassing having her boss overhear a private conversation she had with Ruby, especially since it involved _him. _

"I'm attracted to you, Emma, if you couldn't already tell," he admits sheepishly, his eyes locked with hers as he scratches behind his ear.

"Oh..." Emma's not sure how to respond that. After all this time he felt as she did? She'd wanted to believe it was true but didn't know if it were all in her head or if she had gauged the situation correctly. "I, um—"

"I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable, Emma, but if you want to—"

"Oh I want to," Emma blurts out, cutting him off.

"Thank Gods." Killian throws the papers on the desk and reaches over, slides his hands into her hair and tugs her to him, his lips crashing against hers so suddenly and roughly, she'd fall over if he weren't holding her so securely. Her fingers assault his hair, tugging fistfuls of dark locks in her hands. She climbs him like a tree and straddles his lap, grinding into him, feeling how hard he already is through his navy blue slacks. It's so fucking hot, Emma works her hips faster into him, wanting so much more, her heels sliding off her feet and onto the floor with two clunks.

"If you wanted me, you just had to say so, baby," he growls against her lips, his breath completely wrecked and ragged.

"Killian..." she whispers as her fingers untangle from his hair so she can work on unbuttoning his dress shirt. "I've had so many dreams about this, Daddy." Emma's fingers are trembling but moving quickly as she desperately undoes the last few buttons and presses a trail of kisses down his chest through his feather-soft chest hair he always hides underneath his shirt.

Killian groans and she peels her mouth away from him so he can lift her silk blouse over her head and toss it to the floor, revealing her black-laced bra.

"Me too, baby." He kisses down her neck and cups her breasts in his hands. "Every time I see you, I wonder how good your cunt would feel around my cock."

Emma moans as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing the tops of her breasts, his lips brushing over the soft fabric. She combs her hands through his hair and pays no mind when her bra straps fall from her shoulders, too focused on how warm and decadent Killian's lips and mouth feel as he marks her skin.

"I always think about you fucking me, Daddy." She tilts her head back as he kisses the valley of her breasts, burying his face there, the dark scruff on his chin scratching her smooth skin. God, he feels good right there, just worshipping her breasts like he's never seen a pair of boobs before. And she's still wearing a bra.

"Bloody hell, that's the best thing I've heard in my entire life," he groans and unclasps her bra. "You should write poetry, love."

Emma laughs through her lust-fueled fog, her cheeks warm with blush as he pulls off her bra and adds it to the pile on the floor.

His eyes darken with lust as he drinks in her bare breasts, pink nipples tightening under his hungry gaze. "You're so perfect and beautiful," he whispers against her skin before taking a hard nipple in his soft, warm mouth.

She moans, pressing herself into him as he sucks and nips and licks her breasts and nipples to his heart's content, telling her how good she tastes and how good she feels in his hands. Emma shudders and closes her eyes, relishing the treatment. She loves being in his hands. His hands make her feel like a freaking goddess.

When he releases her nipples, he captures her mouth with his and she rolls her hips into him, wanting his cock inside her. _Bad. _But her skirt is impeding their activities so she raises her hips inviting him to push the offending fabric above her waist. He does so quickly and moves her panties aside, feeling how incredibly soaked she is.

He groans and mutters a slew of dirty curses as he slides his fingers inside her slit. "Gods... you're so fucking wet for me. If only you knew all the things I want to do to you, baby girl."

"Next time, Daddy," she rasps, unzipping his pants and pulling out his manhood, trying not to think too much about what her words imply.

She whimpers as his thick, rock hard cock aches in her hand. He feels so fucking good in her palm; she can only imagine how incredible he'll feel inside _her. _

"Aye," he agrees with a throaty groan while she's stroking him and rubbing the head of his dick against her wet folds. His eyes roll back into his head and he has to force his trembling hands to retrieve his wallet from the desk drawer.

After he finds a condom, Emma rolls it over his pulsating cock, loving how every ridge of him feels in her palm.

"You still want to do this?" He asks, searching her eyes for approval.

She smirks, not a trace of doubt in her eyes. "A hundred and ten percent."

He chuckles and wraps his hands around her hips.

She clutches onto his shoulders, sinking slowly onto his cock, watching Killian's face contort in pleasure as she becomes wonderfully seated in his lap. He fills her up so perfectly.

Tightening her grip on his shoulders, she lifts her hips up and down, up and down, up and down, falling into a steady rhythm. She can't believe after all this time, she's making love to her boss, in his office of all places. With all her colleagues outside the door. With the window big and wide, looking out over the sea. She wonders if anyone can hear them.

"Bloody fuck, Emma..." Killian breathes as he peers down, watching as his cock slides in and out of her slick pussy.

"You feel so good, Daddy," she rasps, barely keeping herself together.

"Not as good as you do, love. Your pussy is so tight and perfect. Even better than I imagined."

"Fuck." Moving one of her hands to his hair, she tugs his head back slightly so she can kiss him while she rides his cock, her nipples rubbing against his chest hair. She swallows the delicious groan he offers when their tongues connect so perfectly, she knows she won't last much longer. "I'm close, Daddy," she moans against his lips.

"Come, baby girl. I wanna feel you squeeze my cock."

"Oh my God." Her entire body spasms as her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave, her walls clamping around him. "Oh, Daddy," she cries out as quietly as she can.

He holds her tight as his own orgasm rips through his entire body. He groans and sinks his teeth into her shoulder as he cums. After a few more thrusts, they still, and Emma slumps into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, his heart pounding against hers.

"That was amazing," she mumbles against his skin.

"You're so fucking incredible."

Emma lifts her head, still trying to gather her wits and steady her breathing. His cheeks are all rose-colored and so incredibly adorable. "Just to be clear, this won't affect my next permanence review, right? I want to do well, but not because I'm riding you in your office."

He furrows his brows, regarding her with a serious expression. "Of course, not. That would be bad form, love. But you're already my best agent so this won't change a thing. You have my word."

She flashes a weak smile. "Good."

"So, you want there to be a next time?" He asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes, bringing up her earlier statement.

She doesn't answer him with words at first, but she's hoping the smirk and the slow, tender kiss she offers him says it all. Before she peels herself off his lap, she whispers in his ear, just in case he didn't get the message. "Oh Daddy, there will definitely be a next time."


	11. Against the Big, Wide Window

**A/N: This was a prompt, sort of. Someone had reblogged the previous chapter, Talk Dirty to Me, and in the tags mentioned Killian taking her against his big, wide window if there was another chapter set in this universe. So here it is. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Emma can't stop thinking about him. She can't stop thinking about the way he looks at her with those hungry blue eyes, she can't stop thinking how good he'd felt inside her or how his face contorted in pleasure when he came. She grows wet thinking about how good it felt to finally live out one of her many fantasies of him, how good it felt to ride him in his desk chair.

She crosses her legs and shakes her head, returning her attention to the mountain of work in front of her. She really needs to stop. He'd been out of town for a week to visit family and it's easier to not have to see that pretty face every day, but at the same time, it's been very difficult to feel this frustrated knowing she can't relive their amazing and thoroughly satisfying time together. She had to resort to her vibrator more than a few times to release her frustrations while she thought of him at night in her bed. And now she has to wait another day for his return.

A knock on the door interrupts Emma's thoughts, and she looks up from her computer, wondering who could be at the door. Probably Ruby. The day is not complete until Ruby feeds her the latest gossip floating around the office, especially if it involves their boss. She's the only one who knows what Emma did with Killian the day before he left for England. Ruby knew because she was on her way to the copy room when she caught Emma quietly leaving Killian's office in her shoveled state and trying to sneak to her own office without anyone seeing her. The instant Ruby spotted her, the brunette donned her signature Cheshire Cat grin, and Emma was unable to hide the smile on her face or the rosy blush coloring her skin. She was busted.

"Come in."

When Killian steps into her office, his hair is all disheveled, his eyes are tired and that sexy smirk lights up his face. Emma all but leaps from her chair. She wants to march over and kiss him senseless, but she manages to restrain herself.

It's not easy, but she does.

"Afternoon, love," he greets her, shutting the door behind him.

"How was your trip?" she asks, swiveling her chair to face him when he rounds her desk.

He answers by taking her hand in his, pulling Emma from her chair and drawing her into a breathtaking kiss before her brain can comprehend what's happening. But she's not complaining. She cups his scruffy cheeks in her hands, missing the feel of his lips on hers and the stubble prickling her fingertips. She misses the taste of his mouth, misses his scent and the way he cups the back of her head in his hands as he kisses her. A groan escapes his throat and he exhales shakily, his hand moving to her jawline. His thumb is grazing along her cheek as he breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to hers, apology flickering in his eyes.

"Sorry, love," he breathes, his words cracked, "I've been thinking about doing that all week."

Emma laughs a strangled laugh, still breathless from their kiss as she places her hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing under her palm. "It's okay. I just thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"I took an earlier flight home. I enjoyed spending time with my brother and his family but I couldn't go one more day without seeing your beautiful face."

Emma's heart melts and her eyes light up, a big smile overtaking her face. "You came home early for me?"

"Aye," he nods, his hand caressing her cheek. "Do you have time to come to my office? Or are you too busy?"

She has time to come _in _his office.

Emma snorts. "Is that a trick question? I'm pretty busy, but…" she leans in to whisper in his ear, her voice low and seductive, "I think I can squeeze you in." She pulls on his earlobe with her teeth.

He growls and grabs her hips, thrusting his hard bulge against her center.

She moans and bucks her hips into him, which earns her another hard thrust.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about those tight pussy walls of yours squeezing my cock."

Probably as many times as she's thought about him.

She whimpers and grabs the lapels of his blazer, clinging onto him so her knees don't give out on her.

He brushes his lips across her cheek and kisses her earlobe, whispering huskily, "You might want to wait until the end of the day to come to my office because I plan on making you come so many times you won't be able to walk out of it."

Emma gasps and he walks away making her whimper as she watches him stride out the door.

_ Holy Fuck. _

She has to pull herself together and get back to work, trying to not think about the promise he'd made. She stays in her office as much as she can to avoid giving into temptation and going to his office while everyone is still there. She waits until after seven when the office is empty until it's just Emma and Killian. But first, she has to make sure she looks presentable.

Rushing to the bathroom, she adjusts her dress and makes sure her makeup looks okay. She's glad she wore a dress today just in case he came back early. Exhaling a deep breath she steps out of the bathroom.

She goes to his office, anticipation coiled in her stomach. When she enters and locks the door in case anyone returns to the office for some reason, Killian is standing in front of the window, gazing out at the sea. She strides to him and runs her hands over his shoulders and down his back.

He's silent as he turns around and looks straight into her eyes. "Mmm," he murmurs before crushing his lips against hers.

One hand is on her back, pressing her body against his and the other is delicately weaving through her hair. She stands on her tiptoes, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck desperately wanting more and holding him as close as she can, melding her mouth with his. His body is firm and warm and she swallows up every glorious moment she's in his arms. He parts her lips gracefully with his tongue, pushing it skilfully into her mouth and she eagerly does the same. His tongue brushes the edge of her teeth and flicks playfully against hers. The white hot fire between her thighs grows and completely consumes her. His lips are so incredibly soft as they're pressed firmly against hers, but kissing and tasting him isn't enough; she needs to feel him inside her.

Her fingers wind themselves in his hair and the sound he offers through parted lips when she gives him a small tug is intoxicating.

He breaks the kiss and trails his lips along her jaw. And down her neck, his breath hot and delicious on her skin. "I've thought about fucking you on every… single… surface of this office," he says huskily between kisses. "For example…" He suddenly spins her around, a surprised gasp escaping her mouth as he forces her against the large window. She presses the palms of her hands against the cold glass as he yanks up the skirt of her dress over her waist and swats her ass, making her whimper. "I thought about fucking you against this window many times." He presses his erection into her ass and wraps his hands around her hips, giving her a small thrust. "Would you like that?"

A strangled moan leaves her lips as she feels how incredibly hard he is for her. "God, yes," she moans, her breath fogging the window at her lips. "Please, Daddy."

She feels his lips on her neck giving her delicious shivers. He unzips the back of her dress and pulls the sleeves down so he can bite her shoulder and kiss the soft skin there. Emma melts and moans, his lips so warm and soft on her skin as he unclasps her bra, pulls it off and lets it fall to the floor. She feels so naughty as she gazes out at the sea with her breasts exposed. It's now dusk, the darkness hasn't quite consumed the evening yet, and she doubts anyone can see her, but the possibility that someone is out there watching them makes her blood run hot. Killian gently grabs a fistful of Emma's hair and pulls her head back so she's arching her back, allowing him to cup each breast in his firm hand and drag his fingers over her nipples, which are already half hard.

"Gods you're sexy," he whispers against her ear as he tugs each nipple, making them pebble under his expert touch.

Soon her breasts are abandoned and being pressed into the window as she feels his hands move down to the sides of her black, lacey thong. He firmly pulls down the dainty fabric, kneeling behind her to kiss and run his warm tongue between her round globes as the thong slides down her legs. She moans and pants harshly against the glass, pressing the entire front of her body against the window when she feels him tonguing her puckered hole. She's sure the wetness accruing between her thighs is dripping down the glass.

"Fuck." She bucks against his face, begging for more.

"Soon, love, very soon," he promises with a whisper, giving her one last long lick before he pulls his tongue away and rises.

Emma's so aroused she could get off on simply dry humping the window. If he doesn't take her soon, she's sure she'll combust into a million pieces.

Thankfully, she hears buttons being undone and a zipper being unzipped, and although she longs to turn around to watch him undress, she stays where she is, waiting in heightened anticipation. She also hears the crinkle of a wrapper as he tears open a package and puts on a condom.

With no sort of warning, she feels his throbbing cock on her thigh as he guides himself to her dripping cunt. Bracing against the window for support, she moves back, pressing herself into him. One of his hands gravitates to her breast as he grabs her hip with the other and pulls her to him so he can fuck her more easily.

"Please," she whispers desperately, "Fuck me, Daddy."

He wastes no more time sliding his aching cock through her entrance and pounding into her. He feels so good and so fucking big inside her. She feels so tight around him and so very full; she almost comes right then and there. He tries to be tender, but she doesn't let him, bucking her hips against him like an animal, her nipples dragging against the window.

Flesh is slapping against flesh as his cock plunges in and out of her, claiming what's his.

"Yes, Daddy, yes!" She rocks back and forth as he wraps his hand around the front of her neck, fucking her so hard and rough, Emma's breath shatters against the glass.

"Come, baby girl," he demands gruffly in her ear, reaching between them and fingering her swollen clit as he fucks her.

The feeling of his cock ramming into her heat, his warm hand finger fucking her and the other gently squeezing her neck sends her over the edge. She gasps against glass and screams as he buries himself furiously in her cunt. She draws in a sharp intake of breath, her entire body trembling as she comes all over his cock, squeezing him just like he wanted. Like they both wanted.

He pulls out of her, and she's still breathing rapidly as she turns around, seeing him fully naked for the first time. But he doesn't give her time to enjoy the view before he's lifting her up and pressing her against the window once again. She wraps her legs around him, still wearing her black pumps as he pounds into her, her nipples dragging deliciously through his chest hair; his warm body is a pleasant contrast to the cold window her back is now pressed against.

Emma wraps her arms around the back of his neck and he kisses her deeply, swallowing her moans as he moves so rhythmically inside her. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back slightly so he can kiss her neck, marking her with his teeth. Her body ripples with another orgasm, her walls fluttering around his cock, and he follows closely behind, cursing filthy things in her ear as he comes inside her.

He carries her over to his desk and pushes all the objects to the floor before placing her on the surface. He discards the condom and pulls off the dress still wrapped around her stomach. Before she knows it, he's on top of her, his hands are in her hair and he's kissing her so fiercely, her head is spinning. He runs his fingers down her neck and sighs deeply as his warm hands roam over her breasts. His hands are soft and strong, and grow rougher and more eager as they caress her.

As she closes her eyes and breathes heavily, the rise and fall of her chest are choreographed perfectly to match the rhythm of his glorious fingers. He brushes his thumb over her erect left nipple, and reaches down, latching his mouth around the other.

His lips move to the other breast, sucking and kissing and nipping. He strokes her nipples with his tongue, using her breasts exactly how he wants. She whines when he moves off of her and stands from the desk. She opens her eyes to see him at the side of the desk, licking his lips. Her body jolts with arousal as his hands slide up her thighs stroking her, caressing her, parting her legs. He holds her gaze as his fingers venture further between her thighs.

His fingers stroke her gently as his thumb rubs her sweet spot. She squirms as he leans over her and kisses down her stomach, biting and licking every inch of skin he passes as he makes his way below her waist, sweetly kissing her smooth, bare nub.

Then her legs are thrown over his shoulders and his tongue is inside her so unexpectedly and moving so swiftly and deliciously, she cries out in pure ecstasy. Her hands instantly move to his hair, her fingers combing through his dark locks as she tries to savor the feeling for as long as she can, but his tongue feels so incredible on her, she might burst far too soon. His fingers are working harder, faster and his tongue is flicking along her slit as he gently sucks her clit into his warm mouth. She's never been licked like this before. She didn't know it could feel this good.

He groans against her sensitive bundle of nerves and the vibrations ricochet through her body. "Come on, Emma, come again for Daddy," he growls and reaches up, kneading her breast, twisting her nipple in the same rhythm he's licking her. He's rough, just as she likes, and he laps at her cunt like a hungry kitten, his fingers moving harder and faster until the sensations are too much. As she's rocking against his mouth, on the brink of another orgasm, one of her hands is still in his hair, pressing his face into her while her other one grabs his hand, threading her fingers through his.

The pressure explodes inside her, and her entire body tremors as she screams through another mind-boggling orgasm, squeezing his hand tight. She's so glad they're the only ones here, unlike last time. Last time they had to hold back their sounds of pleasure.

He withdraws his fingers from her warmth and slips them into his mouth, enjoying her flavor and licking every drop. "Mmmm, you taste so good for Daddy."

Emma's still seeing stars as he climbs atop her, hungrily taking a breast in his mouth, nipping gently at her sensitive flesh. His eyes are locked on hers as he sucks her nipple into his mouth, caressing her other breast in his hand.

Releasing her nipple with a pop, he lifts his head and pushes her tangled hair behind her ear, allowing her to catch her breath for a second longer as he captures her lips with his. She can taste herself on his tongue, and it makes her hot. She loves the way she tastes. She cards her hands through his hair, not wanting to let him go. He has different plans though and releases her lips.

He stands up, his cock hard and throbbing again as he strokes himself. His breathing is heavy and that wicked grin spreads across his flushed face, mischief dancing in those beautiful eyes. A shiver shoots through her body and she grins back at him, wanting more. And apparently he's thinking the same because he's sheathing himself with another condom and before she knows what's happening, he's grabbing her legs, pulling her toward him and entering her again.

One of his hands is on her hip as the other one gently wraps around her neck, holding her down while he picks up momentum. "You have no idea how glorious it feels to be inside you," he groans, fucking her hard and deep.

"It's pretty good from my end too. Daddy," she manages through the incredible pounding he's giving her.

He winks and leans over, taking her breast into his mouth and suckling on her nipple. He scoops her into his arms and brings up so she's sitting on the edge of the desk, his hands cupping her ass as he fucks her. She leans back, pressing her palms into the surface of the desk as he moves to her other breast, licking and sucking her nipple into his mouth, squeezing her other breast in his hand. She loves how he worships her breasts, making those little noises of pleasure as he pounds into her. She always knew he was a multi-tasker.

When he lets her nipple slip from his mouth, she wraps her arms around the back of his neck, her legs anchored around his waist as she kisses him fiercely. He groans in her mouth as he holds her against him securely, her hard nipples brushing against his chest.

She moans as the pressure builds up. He increases his speed and rhythm, rocking into her at just the right angle, and quickly the pressure consumes her body. It's all-encompassing, and she bites into his shoulder as she explodes again. With a final, hard thrust he groans and empties his seed inside her.

His hips are still moving gently as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, groaning against her skin. "I love being inside you."

She smiles as she strokes his hair, still falling from her orgasm, her heart still slamming against her chest, her breathing still erratic.

He lifts his head and gazes so deeply into her eyes, it stuns her. "I don't want this end," he whispers, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He offers a small smile. "It seems I'm crazy about you."

Emma lets out a quiet gasp, not expecting this sort of confession from him.

"I know you feel it too." He keeps one arm around her waist as he slides the other up to scoop her breast, his thumb idly caressing her nipple.

"Will we have to keep this a secret?" She finally speaks after finding her voice again.

He smiles softly. "Is that what you prefer?" He kisses the end of her nose.

"For now," she nods, looping her arms around the back of his neck.

"As long as you want me, I'm all yours."

She smiles at the sincerity of his tone allowing him to pull her face to his. They kiss again, and she knows this won't be the last time. Far from it.


End file.
